


Hail to the Chief

by Dynared21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, One-Shot, Short mentions of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynared21/pseuds/Dynared21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mover actor Bolin announced his candidacy for President of the Earth Republic everyone assumed it was a joke.  Then the campaign began and his opponents stopped laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the Chief

_My opponent sure does like mentioning my mover career, doesn't he? I think his problem is that he's jealous! Jealous that his face wasn't pretty enough to be on the big screen!_

The uproarious laughter that followed from the crowd had played on every single news station since that debate. Now, as Bolin and Opal stood inside the office that had been rented out as their campaign headquarters, they waited for the results of the Earth Republic election to be delivered. The fact that they played the same sound bite again didn't escape Bolin's attention.

"You know, I said other stuff during that debate too! About ending hostilities with the Earth Kingdom, increasing trade, those initiatives to bring more industry outside of the big cities to prop up the economy. No one cares?"

"So it's just like your movers then," Opal joked. "One big one-liner that gets repeated for a few months, and no one remembers anything else. Besides, at least people are talking about you as more than a joke."

This was true. When Bolin, founder of the Mover Actor's Union announced his candidacy for president of the Earth Republic, the general reaction from political pundits was laughter and derision. Selected quotes after he announced his candidacy ranged from "What does he know about running a country?" to "The guy that showed off his abs in movers when he was in his early 20's? He wants to be President?" His opponent in the race, Mr. Yoshida, was all too happy to point out Bolin's lack of experience in the political field, dismissing Bolin's nomination and candidacy as a publicity stunt for an actor who was trying to resurrect his star, his time preoccupied more with administrative work in the union than the formulaic roles being sent his way.

Then the actual campaign started. And that was when everything started to change.

When the initial campaign stops had curious members of the press hoping for a one-liner, they heard a message that resonated with people.

_Maybe we're tired of our entire existence dedicated to sword rattling with our neighbors to the north! Maybe we want to have actual jobs and an economy that employs people besides the military!_

When people expected Bolin to stumble over his words, they found a man who was rather eloquent and well spoken about the issues facing the Earth Republic, politically, economically, and socially.

_People want to work! They want to create! But they can't do that if all that's hiring are over-specialized positions for Earth benders and practically no domestic jobs for our creative minds!_

And when his opponent inevitably went to look for controversy, he addressed it well.

_Yes, I served under Kuvira. And I DEFECTED when I realized what she was trying to do! My opponent seems quite happy to toe the line when it comes to our policies, would he have had the guts to run away from an army of mecha suits trying to rip HIS head off?_

_He's not a lava bender!_

_Well he wasn't also wasn't carrying a guy on his back!_

The public opinion of Bolin's campaign being an utter joke and publicity stunt quickly shifted towards the fact that his promises not only made sense, but they had logic backing them. Benders and non-benders alike supported his campaign. The family of his wife, the Bei Fong's, provided a lot of grassroots support through the use of their assets.

It didn't hurt that Yoshida had all the personality of a turnip while Bolin had to constantly tell people he was off the market, usually showing off Opal for a photo op when he did so. He was lucky she took it all in such stride. That led of course, to the debate, and the infamous one-liner. The one that got played over and over again.

And now he sat down, Opal and the rest of the campaign supporters by his side, waiting for the results.

"I haven't been this nervous since Seichi was born," Bolin mused, looking on at the infant Opal was holding.

"So you haven't been this nervous in two months. That's pretty good. It means you should be used to it."

"I dunno, I just feel like I'm going to burst into tears!" Bolin exclaimed. "There's just so much that I know I can fix, I know I can…"

"Honey?" Opal interrupted. "You don't need to do a campaign speech now."

"Sorry," Bolin apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. Despite this, the mood continued to remain tense until the phone began to ring. Breathing heavily, he answered it.

"Hello?"

_Mr. Bolin, this is Yoshida. You remember, right?_

"Of course I do, uh…sir. How are things?"

_You can save me the formalities. The polls have come in, and I'm conceding."_

Bolin's eyes opened wide when he heard that. "Conceding?"

_Yes. Conceding. Congratulations. You've won. May your term go well._

And with a click of the phone, Yoshida hung up. Bolin was ignorant of the television that predicted his win, so focused on his wife and the phone that he didn't see the news report predicting his win by a landslide.

"Bo?"

The biggest grin formed on Bolin's face as he leapt up onto a table.

"I WON! I WON! I WON!"

"That's great!" Opal shouted as the rest of the group started clapping. "But you shouldn't be dancing on there!"

"I won! I won!" Bolin continued to shout, ignorant of his wife's pleas.

"Honey! You're going to fall!"

"I'm the Preside….AAAH!"

**CRASH** **!**

* * *

"Well, the good news is that the doctors say you'll be all healed up and just fine for the inauguration."

"And the bad news?"

"I am so showing everyone these pictures the next time you're late to dinner."


End file.
